Folk Tales of Alem
The Kingdom of Alem has a rich and diverse number of folk tales. The nation's position as an important trading nation at the mouth of the Alem river has resulted in stories and traditions coming from far away. The traditions of Alem are traditionally split into four regions. The Northern Osmir region has heavy influence from peoples across the ocean. The higher literacy rate in the North has allowed these traditions to spread further throughout the nation. The Southern Anatu region also has extensive folklore, often revolving around concepts of Osmirwok oppression. The Eastern and Western deserts also have their own oral traditions, though few of these are written down. Many of the nation's folk tales date back about 400 years to the period of conflict and famine in the region. Anatu Folk Tales The Anatu ethnic/cultural group has historically been in conflict with the ruling Osmir group. As such, many of the folk tales reflect this. The Prince of Halam This tale is set during the Osmir rebellion about 160 years ago Summary: Makir was Prince of the great Kingdom of Halam. The leader of the Osmir rebel were advancing towards Halam's capital. As they advanced, they slaughtered peasant men, women and children. Halam's king, in fury, wished to bring his army and do the same to the people in Osmir territory. However, Prince Makir persuaded him instead to befriend the Osmir peasants with gifts and friendship. When the newly befriended Osmirs saw what their army was doing, they rose up and killed the rebel King, and peace was restored. The story is meant to teach moral of friendship and kindness, as well as the evil of the Osmir leaders. The Humble Queen This tale is set during the famine in the aftermath of the Great Flood, between 370 and 440 years ago. Summary: In the war and disease that followed the flood, King Jal and his beautiful wife Hairazi saw that many of their subjects were cold and without clothing. So the Queen prayed night and day for God to grant these people clothing. But after 10 days she realised that God must help them through her. So for the next 100 days she spent her days weaving clothes. When her servants offered to help, she declined. She believed it was her duty as wife of the King to serve and help the people of the country. After 100 days the clothes were spread amongst the people, who rejoiced in celebration. The story teaches the importance of hard work. It is also the origin of the annual Festival of Hairazi, in which wives traditionally weave new clothes for their family. Osmir Folk Tales Osmir people have a large number of folk tales devoted to the origins of various activities and objects (eg. farming), as well as moral lessons. Many tales involve travellers and tradesmen and their adventures abroad. The First Sailor This legend describes the origin of sailing and fishing along the river Alem. Summary: There was once a pious man named Gifran in the land of Hilvar, on the West side of the river. He was a descendant of Eliki to the 20th generation. He saw that the people of Hilvar were being sinful, with little thought to religion. Gifran protested against this, and was banished from Hilvar across the river. In the Eastern land of Silhem, he saw that they too were being sinful, and gave little thought to religion. So again, he protested, and was banished from Silhem across the river. Banished from both lands, he was forced to live in the river itself, floating on a piece of driftwood. He earned a living by helping people across the river, and teaching them how to use wood as a boat. This new wealth and influence caused the two Kingdoms to accept him once again, and the region lost their sins and gave thought once more to religion Thus, he was the first sailor. The story is both a fable of the origin of the boat, as well as a means to encourage piousness. The Travels of Nagir The tale describes the Southern travels of the sailor Nagir and his discovery of the island of Amnagir. Summary: Nagir is admiral of a ship, part of a naval fleet intending to conquer the region South of the mountains. He leaves his wife Muta, promising to be back within a year. However, on the way he is swept off course and lands on a mysterious island which he names Amnagir. The people there are dark-skinned, and the women drape themselves in green robes. The natives believe that he is a God who has come to Earth, and present him with great gifts. Nagir marries one of the native women, and brings her back to the mainland. When Muta finds out that Nagir has taken another wife, she is hysterical, and kills herself. In misery, Nagir decides to set out again for the island, but is never seen again. The story may have some truth to it, as the island described exists and legends of a light-skinned man arriving exist there.